


In the Wall

by AgenderStarscream



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Penetration, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Valve Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgenderStarscream/pseuds/AgenderStarscream
Summary: Oof- this is very self indulgent.





	In the Wall

From the refuelling room, they could all hear it.

The sound of vents seizing and releasing to expell some sort of debris.

Everyone looked at Starscream and Thundercracker out of the corners of their optics, everything in the room is frozen until the click of the seekers comms coming online suddenly breaks the silence.

“…It happened again..”

Starscream groans loudly and droops dramatically, smashing his empty energon cube to the floor. Thundercracker simply pinches the bridge of his nose and groans, hiding a small smile, then steps over the shards of glass, and leads the way out of the break room, star crossing his arms and stomping after.

-

In their shared quarters, Starscream and Thundercracker stood infront of their trapped mate.

Star tapped his pede, hand on his chin as he looked down at skywarp, who was wilting, waist up sticking out of the wall, and his aft was stuck on the other side.

“We could just cut you in half." Star suggests in Vossian.

This results in terrified and angry squawking from skywarp, getting a loud laugh from Starscream.

"Or, you know we could just, Frag him stupid until it wears off and he can ‘port outta there.” Tc offers, a smirk on his faceplate.

“That is an *excellent* idea. Want to know a better one?” Star asks tc with a teasing flick of his wings to Skywarp, as he whispered something in tc’s audial. And the way his fans onlined made Skywarp squirm, already pushing his thighs together on the other side of the wall uselessly, lubricant already dripping down his armor. A whimper escapes him “commmee ooonnnn dont leave me in the daark tell me what you’re planning!!” He whines, reaching out for the two who were *just* out of reach.

“Go fetch what we need, Thundercracker.” Starscream demands, his tone purring like it always did in an interfacing scene. It made the ache at skywarp’s pannels hurt more. He slid them back with a click shamelessly.

Thundercracker comes back with a plush stool that skywarp vaguely remembers being from some where in their collection of shiny nice things.

Star takes a seat on it once right infront of Skywarp, and spreads his legs, slouching against Thundercracker who was dutifully right behind star.

Star reached behind him a little, tracing a digit up and down his thigh as Tc caresses Star’s wings, admiring how pristine and clean they are, and placing a stray kiss here and there on them.

The wide smile on Starscream’s faceplate never left, and his ruby optics bore into Skywarps, teasing, demanding. His leader needed him to be between those thick thighs, adding to his pleasure. And he wasnt and that made him *ache*.

Thundercracker’s servos were tracing all over their leader’s frame, dipping into seams and plucking at intimate and soft cabling, drawing moans and mewls from their leader, who still kept optic contact with the trapped seeker, no matter what delicious and devious things Thundercracker did.

Tc got down on his knees, and his hands trailed lower and lower down Starscream’s chassis, until they were pushing and pulling at the suprisingly soft metal of his thighs. And after a short pause, Thundercracker expertly placed his servo over his leader’s valve panel and gave a perfected push and rub, and the pannel slid aside quickly, revealing the swollen, dripping lips of Screamer’s valve. Star’s legs tremble as tc doesnt waste any time rubbing and flicking at his exterior node, pushing two digits in and spreading the lips apart for skywarp to see, then plunging right back in, on the task of making his leader scream and wail in pleasure.

Skywarp whined and whistled and clicked, kicking out and pulling and pushing and trying his damnedest to get to Starscream and pleasure him, he wanted, he *needed* nothing more than to be OVER THERE

Thundercracker pushed his face against Starscream’s side, and pressed kisses anywhere he could reach, digits moving perfectly and at an agonising pace until star gave the quick command for him to stop, amd stood shakily, and retracted his spike panel, letting it pressurise as he closed the distance to Skywarp.

Once in reach, Skywarp reaches out for those teasing hips and pulls up, his intake opening needily. Star smiles, and pets the back of his mates helm, then holds it in place.

With silent permission given in a high flick of his wings, Skywarp attaches himself to the weeping spike, and *moans* at the familiar taste, sucking and pulling and flicking his glossa where he knew Starscream liked it best.

Thundercracker positions himself behind Starscream, and does nothing to his open panel yet, servos wandering amd stimulating elsewhere until star *groans* beautifully, and leans his helm back, grip tighting on the head in his hand.

Star claws up tc’s thigh in permission for him to go ahead. Its not long before his spike is being slowly slid into the warm valve, a chorus of moans, screams, whimpers and mixing fields of lust, desire, and pure love filling the room.

Skywarp and Thundercracker know their leader, and just how to make him overload so the night can last the longest possible, and quickly have star cumming no less than 3 times in the short time they stand there.

Star begs them both to come, and they do on command, and the force of it made the mouth around Starscream’s spike disappear.

Skywarp appears on the bed, and he sits just so in their nest of pillows and blankets that it invites the other two over, Thundercracker more or less carrying Starscream over.

Star is pulled into the middle of them, and curled around, three sets of legs tangling together and two sets of arms wrapping around his chassis, servos gently petting and caressing to help smooth down from the high.

“Youre a dumbaft, Sky.” Star mumbles, still petting his helm.

Skywarp frowns deeply and kicks his pede. “You weren’t saying that 5 minutes ago when i was-” star shuts him up by putting his finger in his mouth, pushing down on that sinful glossa of his. “Shut up.”

Sky closed his intake around the digit, still pouting, and gave it a gentle suck. Star immediately pulled out and wiped off his digit on Skywarps helm. “Ew.”

“You werent saying ew when-”

“sKYWARP I SWEAR TO PRIMUS.”

There is silence for a moment before all three burst into laughter, and settle in closer, purring loudly in comfort to eachother as recharge stole them away.


End file.
